liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Amnesio (303)
Amnesio, A.K.A. Experiment 303, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to wipe people's memories. Luckily, Jumba programmed a password into him to reverse the amnesia process, though it must be spoken within earshot of him. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". Bio Experiment 303 was the 303rd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to erase his victims' memories with a red laser vision from his eyes. 303 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series 303's pod was used as a ping-pong ball by Keoni and another player until it got whacked off the table and into a little boy's bucket of sand. Thinking the pod was a marble, the boy put it on top of his sand castle. A small wave then splashed over the castle, activating 303, which caused the boy to flee the beach in terror. 303, named Amnesio, then proceeded to erase people's memories, including a married couple whose wife clashed with her husband after losing her memory. Meanwhile, Lilo and Stitch handed out homemade invitations to the former's birthday party. Gantu later tracked Amnesio down, but found it very difficult to catch the latter while he was airborne, as he managed to successfully evade all of Gantu's plasma blasts. Gantu and Amnesio's presence grabbed the attention of Lilo and Stitch. Snatching a butterfly net, Stitch climbed a telephone pole to try to nab Amnesio, but after the latter perched on a power line, he was captured in a containment orb by Gantu. Lilo, Stitch and Gantu were soon fighting over the captive experiment, which ended with Amnesio wiping all three of their memories, leaving the trio dazed. Plagued with amnesia, Lilo and Gantu decided to team up and figure out what to do with the captured experiment. Stitch, however, reverted to his original programming, while Lilo and Gantu assumed he was an escaped convict. With their memories erased, Lilo and Gantu (dubbed Martha and Lenny) went after Stitch and did recreational activities together at some point. They later ran into Jumba and Pleakley, where Amnesio wiped both of their memories, but not before they explained to Lilo and Gantu exactly who was on whose team. Lilo and Stitch then decided to team up to get their memories back. Lilo wanted Gantu to come along, but the latter was unsure of himself. After Lilo and Stitch discovered how to reverse Amnesio's effects, Gantu set the experiment free. Lilo was devastated, even though Gantu stated that he didn't want his memory back. Fortunately, Stitch was able to use his binocular vision to locate Amnesio, and the trio chased him into a factory. Despite Gantu's protests, Lilo undid Amnesio's effects by yelling out, "ʻOhana''!" Although everyone got their memories back, Gantu managed to recapture Amnesio after a long pursuit and take off with him. Amnesio was successfully sent to an impatient Hämsterviel, but the former ended up erasing Hämsterviel's memory also. Gantu misleadingly described him as a dangerous criminal who had been captured by Ace Jackson (Gantu), while admiring a pottery jar that read "World's Greatest Cop", which Lilo had made Gantu earlier. In "Woops", Amnesio was sent back to Gantu after Experiment 600 caused mischief and nearly blew Hämsterviel's cover to the prison guards. Amnesio reappeared in "Snafu", and was freed along with Gantu's other captive experiments by Lilo, Stitch, and several other experiments in a rescue mission. ''Leroy & Stitch In the film's opening, Amnesio can be seen waving hello to Lilo, along with Snooty and Babyfier. Later, the first 624 experiments, including Amnesio, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Amnesio participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by erasing Leroys' memories. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Amnesio made an appearance in the Stitch! anime where he used his powers on BooGoo, Stitch, Jumba, Gantu, Reuben, and Hämsterviel. It is revealed that Amnesio holds the stored memories in pouches under his wings. If his victims ingest the pouch with their memories in it, everyone's memory will be fully restored. Only Amnesio knows whose pouch belongs to whom. Also, it is shown that when Amnesio's powers are used on Stitch, he reverts to his original programming since he is nothing but instinct in that state. Biology Appearance Amnesio is a small, blue beetle-like experiment with a round body, two thick arms, two thick legs, a purple mark on his stomach, two large wings on his back with purple spots on them, a round face with large black eyes, a little mouth and two thin antennae. Special Abilities Amnesio can produce a red laser vision from his eyes that erases the memories of anyone hit in the eyes. He holds the victims' stored memories in pouches under his wings as seen in the Stitch! anime. If his victims ingest the pouch with their memories in it, their memories will be fully restored. Weaknesses If Amnesio hears the password "ʻohana", the memories of all his victims will be restored. (How Jumba knew this word, which is Hawaiian, and why he chose that particular word before he came to Earth are unknown.) Trivia *Amnesio was first revealed in a DVD bonus feature of Stitch! The Movie in the experiment gallery. *In his debut, when Amnesio flies around in several instances, the song "Flight of the Bumblebee" is heard playing. *The password which reverses Amnesio's mind-erasing effects is "ʻohana", a Hawaiian word that Jumba did not know of until well after Amnesio's creation. **According to Jess Winfield, "Jumba obviously changed the password for Amnesio after arrival on Earth, when he learned about ʻohana." Because "it's always wise to change your passwords occasionally!"L&S Says Mahalo TV Tome. (December 14, 2004) Archived from the original on March 19, 2016. Retrieved on May 27, 2018. *Amnesio is the first experiment to be caught by Gantu onscreen; Gantu had previously caught a "sock hider" and "pudding stealer". *Amnesio's pod color is yellow. *The Experiment Pod Container describes Amnesio as: "Experiment 303. Primary function: Erases memories." **It seems that Amnesio specifically erases memories of personal identity and relationships with others. Victims still retain other learned behaviors, such as language and societal norms. *Amnesio's head appears in the online game Jumba's Lab. References Gallery Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:3-Series Category:Males Category:Flying experiments Category:Captured experiments Category:Season 1 Experiments Category:Experiments Activated On-Screen Category:Recurring Experiments